He's a pirate, Dear
by RainIIII
Summary: One of Jack's many past mistakes comes back for a visit, but what happens when she has the same regard for everyone else as he does? Is it possible for the Captian Jack Sparrow to be out smarted?
1. prologue

The ship creaked angry as the sea raged on its old wooden body. You could hear the sad song the old Maiden, tied to the front of the ship, belted out.  
She let out a longing sigh, loving the crashing rain against her tan dried skin. The sound of thunder cracking mixed with the whipping of the sails made her feel free, the rain had put out their lanterns and lighting now lit their path.  
So, it was bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship. The old pirate let her scared pink lips curl up in a twisted smile; she'd just have to change that now wouldn't she?

"All hands on deck!" she shouted, taking the broken wheel in her hand "wake up ye scalawags!" Crewmen started pouring out on the drenched deck.

"Captain! Cap'n!" Her first mate shouted, an old man she once referred to as father.

"Aye, Ferrell, What is it?" she asked impatiently" I'm busy can't you see? "Her big blue eyes stared at a compass, trying to figure it out. She had swiped said trinket from a man she once knew quite well.

You could tell at one glance she was well traveled. Her dirty blonde hair was twisted into dreadlocks, many of which became untwined long ago and now made a knotted mess. The makeup she once wore was faded and greasy looking. Around her eyes was blacker than a raccoon wore, they excess eyeliner obviously trying to hide sleepy bags. Golden and silver teeth replaced most of her once pearly smile.

She wore a loose, mostly unbuttoned men's shirt, and short black skirt, much to scandalous for her time period, and knee-high black boots, with the top cuffs turned down.  
"If we go east we will get out of this horrid storm. It will take us two more days to get to England but we will all be safe cap'n and so will be our wares." Ferrell spoke assuredly as if he knew she wouldn't have a second thought about it.  
"No. "she said looking straight into the storm." we go south; straight. We are no longer looking to stay in London. We'll only stop on the damned country if we have no other choice. We are sailing through this. "  
Ferrell's eyes widened and he looked straight at his unlucky captain."Where are we goin' then?"  
The satisfied look on her face grew happier "where ever she takes us." she looked up to the storm clouds which crackled and spout out more power.  
"she, my lady?" the first mate had to ask.  
The woman smirked again.

"Aye, Ferrell, she the great sea 'erself. Calypso's watching over us now."

Captain Alela Jewels wasn't scared of a bit of rain after all,


	2. The pirate that should not be

Tortuga.

She hated that place, which would explain exactly why Alela had ended up there. Drunkards, Prostitutes, fights, and pirates, all things one would find here. It was a man's place, not a woman's (unless that woman was a two pent whore.) Not that Alela would complain about the 'fine goblets of rum', of course. She entered a dilapidated tavern, Ferrell and two other crew members following her. A quick glance around told her that her familiar face hadn't arrived yet. Blue tongue Tim was set to meet her at _The Broken Sail_ around this time. Although the face that caught her eye was someone she had known for a very long time. Though she had not spoken to him in years, hate suddenly boiled in her heart. He was the man who _killed_ her mother, and took every penny in the Jewel's family name.

He hadn't changed a bit, and she frowned when she realized that age hadn't even caught up to him. She walked towards him, a smile, vaguely fake, smile playing on her lips.

"Jack Sparrow, I presume?" He looked up from his map cautiously, not knowing who the caller of his name was. Upon spotting the woman he raised his eyebrows, a confusion spreading across his features.

" That's Captain, Sweetheart. Do I know you? You certainly look familiar, you do! Sit down, 'ave a drink" He motioned his hand to someone, who quickly brought a tub of alcohol to the table. She obliged, of course, and sat down, taking a swig of the too-strong drink.

""You shouldn't recognize me, Jack. Last time you saw me we were both only teenagers. I was a refined young lady back then, and now I'm just a pirate." He smiled, finishing half of his mug in one gulp.

"I've met many 'refined' young ladies on my journeys, dear. You'll have to be more specific.

"So, you're telling me you don't remember the daughter of the woman you murdered in cold blood? Or the young lady you used to get closer to her father's fortune? I know you must remember _your dear_ Alela. You said you'd never forget her, didn't you?" Right before you took our money and killed her?" She managed to keep her voice low, still using the same almost seductive tone she had when she first spoke to him. She hoped, though, that her words were as sharp as the knife she wanted to stick straight through his heart.

His smile disappeared all together.

"No. No. No. You can't be! She's-"

"Dead? It would seem I wouldn't have survived that explosion but I wasn't in it, either, Ferrell and me 'ad gone to the market for five minutes. Five minutes and my life turned upside down, jack." His gulp, this time, had no alcohol.

"Ah, well, Alela, darling, I didn't think I'd be seeing you…ever…again." She smiled silkily, her hand drifting across the table to his, and her fingers lightly caressing his own.

"It's all in the past, Jack. All is forgiven. I could never stay mad at you anyway." Lies all lies. "So, I understand you have a ship? The black pearl is yours again." The amle pirate nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. Why do inquire?" Sarcasm laced his voice.

"I was only wondering, Jack. Now that I think about it, I have a proposition for you. You're looking for a crew right?" She ahd heard rumors of course "Well, I'm looking for a ship. Miss Eliza finally sunk a few days ago, lucky we were close to shore. I still have a much more than able crew, whaddya say?" Contemplation struck his features.

"A crew? Yeah, that sounds good, but how do I trust you? We don't have the best record" She leaned across the tabled, looking straight into his brown eyes, her face centimeters away from his, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

"You can always trust me, Jack." A sinister smirk appeared on her lips as she stood fro the table and turned away from him.

"I'll meet you at the docks in the morning Jack." Then she left him, horribly unsatisfied.


	3. Timn and Sparrow

Blue Tongue Timn arrived early at the docks the next day; moments before Alela herself even got there.

Blue tongue was a tall man, He was bald, and the tanned skin of his skull had been tattooed over with a map of the world, parts of the seas hit his cheek. He had chilling, light blue eyes, almost like the devils. He was muscular, and he let his chest bare. A big blue bruise adorned his square jaw and his nose had broken in several places. Though, he would assure anyone, the other guy was much far off worse than him. When Alela arrived she did get the loveliest little greeting.

"You little wench! What did you think you were doing last night? I saw you! I walked in just in Time to see you enjoying your little date with that bastard!" Alela's eyes almost rolled out of her head. This was the man Ferrell wanted Alela to marry, he was mostly rich, and did as little criminal activity as was possible for a pirate, though, he seemed fearless. They had once sailed with him to Africa, the journey on which Ferrell had made the deal that if Timn convinced Alela he was good for her she was all his (and they made a fifty dollar wager wither Timn could do it or not; one the whole crew got in on.) and in that Time frame he faced creatures they had nightmares about, and done things only would seem possible to an insane man. Alela smiled, though from the rumors she had heard, Jack was a much better adventurer than Timn any day.

"You idiot! Be quiet for once! I was just getting us a ship! Nothing more, why would I have come all the way to Tortuga to get you, if I was just going to leave you here! Now be quiet, here comes Jack and the crew." Just as she predicted Jack appeared suddenly, along with her crew and one person she didn't recognize.

"Sparrow! Good to see you. "She turned back on her charm, slinking her arm around his shoulder in what seemed to be a short hug. He didn't seem to mind, but he didn't return the gesture. "Who be this man? "She asked, nodding her head to the man that followed him.

"That's Gibbs, He's my first mate. " It was a simple answer, and she nodded to it.

"A'ight, are we all set to sail then?" Timn spoke up, gruffly, angrily. Just seeing the man he was in "competition" with made him mad.

"well," Jack smiled, twisting one of Alela's dreadlocks around with his fingers, examining the grease ridden hair. "I would say we would need a map, but I can see we won't have to worry about you! As long as you don't drown." He turned to Gibbs "Make sure he doesn't get to close to the edge of the boat." Gibbs laughed

"Aye, sir."

Timn cracked his knuckles. Sparrow smiled.

"All aboard, then?" And onto the ship they went.


End file.
